Elements
The world of Skylands and as well as the Elemental Solar System itself is powered by the nineteen Elements: Fire, Water, Electric, Dark, Life, Earth, Tech, Undead, Air, Chaos, Spirit, Ultima, Master, Light, Poison, Myth, Evil, Space, and Magic, the most powerful and important Element of them all. Some Skylanders have two Elements instead of just one, these Skylanders are called Dual Type Skylanders. This is a list of Elements and the Skylanders who represent it. Fire Skylanders *Claud (dual type) *Blaze (Core of Legends) *Magmore *Inferpard *Baby King Gorjara *Fire Storm *Melody *Frishgon (dual type) *Diamond (dual type) *Pyrotechnic (dual type) *Vestroia *Sunfur *Torch *Luther *Eclipse *Flame *Pika Kang (dual type) *Elbem *Vecoline *Delph *Sackdragon (dual type) *Koal (dual type) *Firework (dual type) *Sunspark *Pryrote *Skar (dual type) *Pyroseedon *Charger (dual type) *Firelight *King *Solar Flare *Flareo *Volcana *Pumboom (dual type) *Blaze *Eruptor Real *Ignitor Real *Flameslinger Real *Sunburn Real *Hot Dog Real *Hot Head Real Life Skylanders *Eden *Summer *Stinger *Mr.Mantis *Lifa *Traveler *Fangrr *Magikorn *Kitty Pat (dual type) *Yo Yosh *Gumdrop (dual type) *Weedrr *Count Desertstone *Wisteria *Draco (dual type) *Oaking *Marchroom *Sage Sage *Kork *Cactaxe *Vineto *Bladeleaf *Conker *Power Flower *Camo Real *Stealth Elf Real *Zook Real *Stump Smash Real *Shroomboom Real *Tree Rex Real Air Skylanders *Dino-Thor *Tornado Pack *Tornado *Howlett *Tuula *Draconequus *Clawstriker *Crystal Aurora (dual type) *Airsqua *Falkenny (dual type) *Pikaang (dual type) *Crumblebird *Voltair (dual type) *Angie (dual type) *Flyer (dual type) *Cloudy (dual type) *Stormella *Spike Slike *Hunter *Grifflin *Air Heart *Deerdusk (deceased) *Wind Star *Wind Maker *Acelash *Turbine *Storm *Whirlwind Real *Lighting Rod Real *Warnado Real *Sonic Boom Real *Jet-Vac Real *Swarm Real Earth Skylanders *Mud Murk *Metallico *Quake *Terra *Land Slide *Tremor *Rocky *Grounder *Slasher *Flyboy *Moarpillar (dual type) *Billy Bob *Mulanchu (dual type) *Saffrine *Turtlus (dual type) *Konkor *Crack *Bouldergem *Mountain Scale *Rockquartz *Quakamo *Pumboom (dual type) *Tyranicide *Digigo *Cystog *Stoneer *Sandrino *Desertsaurus *Groundmiser *Dirtyhand *Genocorr *Rocker (dual type) *Roper (dual type) *Titan *Granight *Pharoabis *Klur *Crash Bandicoot *Thump of Clay *Quake Maker *Bash Real *Dino-Rang Real *Prism Break Real *Terrafin Real *Flashwing Real *Crusher Real Tech Skylanders *Spinner *Dino *Feey1 *Ironeye *Viral Death (dual type) *Pi Chan (dual type) *Romeo (dual type) *Dr.Dolphin *VecXL *Tybalt (dual type) *Pyrotechic (dual type) *Phrobot *Tick Clock *Tank-0 (hybrid) *Midnight *Gyro *Splodge *Rocket Raider *Bugsaw *Worker 8 (dual type) *Ratchet (dual type) *Clank (dual type) *Gorky *Junkinator *Robo Rampage *Mechno *Trigger Happy Real *Drill Seargent Real *Boomer Real *Drobot Real *Sprocket Real *Bouncer Real Magic Skylanders *Triaxe Primal *Fiera Da Cyndera *Inola *Damita *Dragoat *Brillo *Luna (dual type) *Parus *Traveler *Mist *Claud (dual type) *Prawn (dual type) *Jen *Spike *Kitty Pat (dual type) *Crocotis *Tod (dual type) *Magiciano (dual type) *Tybalt (dual type) *Abra *Twinkle *Eggbert *Bianca *Alakaboom (dual type) *Night Light (dual type) *Equinox *Alakaslam *Ring Slinger *Ramza (dual type) *Jade *Majisco *Galuxee *Starstone *Coryn *Dragor *Infinity *Dreamer *Wizzer *Slamurai *Scratch Cat *Sparky *Shiverstone (dual type) *Spyro Real *Double Trouble Real *Voodood Real *Wrecking Ball Real *Pop Fizz Real *Ninjini Real Water Skylanders *Prawn (dual type) *Frostbite *Polawr *Aqua *Queen Cobra *Tsunami *Bullet *Falco (dual type) *Frishgon (dual type) *Spongebob (dual type) *Icefor *Vex *Paris *Sharkosaurus *Gumdrop (dual type) *Sailor Elfin *Crystal Aurora (dual type) *Chip *Queen Krab *Anglis *Juliet (dual type) *Plincherz *Whalus *Natius (dual type) *Turtlus (hybrid) *Pikai (hybrid) *Dragonic Splash *Splat (dual type) *Flush *Dripdrag *Splash-Bang *Hypnautical *Moonpaw *Seashell *Spider (dual type) *Dark Nessie (dual type) *Charger (dual type) *Croco-wild *Kelp Top *Aquamarine *Lucy *Gill Grunt Real *Zap Real *Wham-Shell Real *Slam Bam Real *Chill Real *Thumpback Real Undead Skylanders *Malefor (Skylander) *Skull *-05-0278Major Extinction *Night Shade *Smile Dog *Viral Death (hybrid) *Rigel *Dry Rex *Sandecial *Skullcare *White Death (hybrid) *Skull Bones (hybrid) *-05-0288Raven *-05-0289Fang (Skylander) *-05-0290Spinster *Alygator *-05-0292Boney Battler *-05-0293Banshriek *-05-0294Skeletaur *-05-0295Shiverstone (hybrid) *Batiba *Cynder Real *-05-0297Hex Real *-05-0298Ghost Roaster Real *-05-0299Chop Chop Real *-05-0300Fright Rider Real *-05-0301Eye-Brawl Real Dark Skylanders *Shadow *Darkest Prime *Narga *Vortex *Darkness *Necro *Microw *Draconequus (hybrid) *Darkorloryes (formerly) *Falkenny (hybrid) *Scarlet *Magiciano (hybrid) *Darkmass *Luna (hybrid) *Nightus *Night Light (hybrid) *Sobek *Spider (hybrid) *Skar (hybrid) *Dark Nessie (hybrid) *Nightlash *Darkus Electric Skylanders *Tails *-05-0325Tailsko *Lightning Bolt *Falco (hybrid) *Diamond (hybrid) *Rayfeer *Thunderessa *Thundion *Pika Kang (hybrid) *Pi Chan (hybrid) *Natius (hybrid) *Mulanchu (hybrid) *Pikai (hybrid) *Pikaang (hybrid) *Slombic *White Death (hybrid) *Voltair (hybrid) *Nibnock *Electro Magnet Chaos Skylanders *Leopardeon *Max *Leopardeon2 *Max2 *MechaX *Moarpillar (hybrid) *Berry *Vern *Koal Ultima Skylanders *Juliet (hybrid) *Tod (hybrid) *Zepir *Romeo (hybrid) *Sackdragon (hybrid) Spirit Skylanders *Ember *Spiritclass *Soren *Worker 8 (hybrid) Master Skylanders *Ancietitan *Tic Toc *Clyde *Spongebob (hybrid) *Ramza (hybrid) *Ratchet (hybrid) *Masteroid (hybrid) Light Skylanders *-05-0368Angie (hybrid) *Sky Croc *Ramza II (hybrid) *Sunbringer Poison Skylanders *-05-0372Spit *-05-0373Tax *-05-0374Smog Stack Myth Skylanders *Flyer (hybrid) *Draco (hybrid) *Skull Bones (hybrid) *Rocker (hybrid) *Firework (hybrid) *Splat (hybrid) *Alakaboom (hybrid) *Tank-0 (hybrid) *Voodoom *Roper (hybrid) *Cloudy (hybrid) Evil Skylanders TBA Space Skylanders *Masteroid (hybrid) *-05-0387Captain Starrr *-05-0388Disasteroid *-05-0389Ring Swing *-05-0390Comet Blast Category:Lists